ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy Tale Transferred
Meanwhile on Planet Mugen, Bakumaru has been summoned by Princess Aura. Bakumaru bowed before her. Bakumaru: You have summoned me, master? Aura: I have. Farquaad has captured many fairytale creatures to make a mordern world for himself for the world. Plus, your Lombax friend has a case to solve. Bakumaru: A case? Aura: Yes. Find them near the city of Duloc, solve it and share the report with me once you've finished. Bakumaru: As you wish. - The next morning, near the auction site, Kiva smell something and finds Sasha cooking for the team. Kiva: Hi, Sasha. Sasha: Morning, Kiva. Want some breakfast? Raine: I must admit, your take on bacon and eggs was truly impressive. Kiva: Sure thing. Sasha: Thank you. Reia, I assume you have a plan for recon? Reia: Actually, Laura's the one with the plan. Laura: Okay, it maybe a risk for Genis and Raine, but I think we should falsely putting them on sale. Genis: Falsely? Raine: Meaning we are distracting the guards. X-23: Yes. To keep things interesting, I'm thinking that they should be Kiva's prisoners. Ratchet: What? Kiva: I've shouldn't known Laura was going to say that. X-23: I know. Just try to be creative when you are talking to the guards, keep them busy when I gather some intel. Raine: This maybe a risky tactic, but we need your help with this one. Make every minute count. Reia: If anyone who can be kind-hearted to us, you can. Kiva: Alright. X-23: Okay, let's get going. - Arrived at the auction site, Kiva, who had pretended Genis and Raine as prisoners, waited in line behind a woman with a talking donkey. Kiva: Well, at least the line isn't long. Genis: Man.. It's just like Tehe'ella all over again.. Raine: I know, Genis. But we can count Laura and Kiva this time. Just go with the plan. - After a woman's failed attempt to sell the donkey, she was taken away from the line. Behind the carriage, Laura and Qwark are looking at the creatures with disappointment. Qwark: Wish there's a way to help them out. Laura: We will, in time. Let's just get what we came for. By the way, thanks for taking care of the guards, Zack. Zack: Sure, no problem. Seller: Next! Kiva: Hello, sir. - While X-23 tip-toes her to the desk, Kiva keeps the guards distracted. Genis and Raine plays along with Kiva as Laura goes slowly toward them. Genis: There's got to be a mistake! Raine: Oh, and who is the one who left us into the open, young man!? Kiva: Anyway, I have two creatures for sale. - Laura quickly hide under the table, grab one of the papers and looks through them. Seller: And what exactly are they? Kiva: Well, I guess you can say that their half-elves. Seller: Half-elves, huh? Guards, check them. If your statement holds true, then it'll be 2 bags of shillings per half-elf. - During the checkup, a donkey flies up from the ground. Donkey: Hey, I can fly! Genis: Uh, I guess this wasn't part of the plan? Kiva: That donkey flying? I don't think so.. - Donkey flew a bit higher, but when the pixie dust wears off, Donkey crashed back to the ground. The soldiers tried to catch the animal, but Donkey escaped and X-23 came out of hiding. Kiva: Well, that was unexpected. X-23: We should follow him. - X-23 used one of her claws to release Genis and Raine free. Genis: Why? Kiva: Because there's someone else here who can help us. - Raine contacted Ratchet with her earpiece. Raine: Captain, come in. Kiva and the rest of us are following a donkey who just escaped. We're going after him. Ratchet: Understood. Place a tracker once you got a location. Genis: We better hurry! - Kiva and the others followed the donkey, only to find an orge in front of them and guards in back. Kiva: Wow... Seller: You there, orge! ???: Aye? - As the seller said the words to place them under arrest, the rest of the guards already flee for the lives. X-23: If I were you, I'll start running.. - The seller, too, ran away and the animal is safe. Kiva: Okay, that was awesome. Genis: Are you okay? Donkey: Yeah, I'm fine. Raine: Since this poor animal has nowhere else to go, I recommend we should take him somewhere safe. Genis: But where? Kiva: Hmm? - Donkey keeps talking to the orge about how great he was during the encounter. Donkey: Man, it feels good to be free. ???: Why don't you go celebrate your freedom with your own friends? Hmm? Donkey: But, uhh... I don't have any friends..and I am NOT going back there by myself. Raine: He's got a wise point. The soldiers might've move into a different location for the auctions. X-23: That was the last one. Genis: Huh? Did we came here too late? X-23: That I'm not certain, but I did have the information we got. - X-23 used her smartphone to look at the pictures she took. X-23: It's all in here. Kiva: Gosh.. Nice job, Laura. Laura: Thanks. - Donkey quickly made friends with an orge. He even sang a little tune as to explain why. ???: Stop singing! It's no wonder you don't have any friends. - After an honest comment from Donkey, the orge finally has enough. ???: Take a look at me! What am I? Donkey: Uhh.. Really tall? Genis: Antisocial? ???: No! I'm an orge! You know, 'Grab your torch and pinch-forks!' Doesn't it bother you? X-23: Not a chance. - The orge introduced himself as Shrek and they arrived at his home, located in the swamp. Kiva: Not bad. Raine: It might not be much, but I suppose this will be our rendezvous point for the time being. - As they get closer, a few signs are already there as a warning for invading mobs. Reia: "Beware Orge".. "Stay Out".. Kiva: No wonder angry mobs make a retreat. - Donkey asked to stay with Shrek and has been accepted for one night, but that quickly backfired when he goes outside. Ratchet and the others caught up, with Bakumaru from the other side of the swamp, shortly after. Reia: Oh, Bakumaru.. Kiva: Hi, Bakumaru. Bakumaru: Hello. It's good to see you all once again. Is Ratchet among you? Ratchet: I am. I have a question for you. I assume you have heard about our case? Bakumaru: Yes, the one connects Ratigan and the city of Duloc. Kiva: Yeah. Bakumaru: Let's see.. X-23? X-23: Just Laura will do. Bakumaru: Laura, dealing with Ratigan's intelligence is not an easy task. X-23: I'm aware of that. Even with the papers I copied, it won't be enough to crack the case. Genis: Huh? Raine: It means the case won't be solved until there's enough evidence to withdraw him from his post in Duloc. Kiva: Yeah, like Sonja's perfume. Bakumaru: I see. Ratchet: For now, we should set camp here. We'll figure out what's our next move from here. - During Shrek's dinner, fairytale creatures appeared in his house a bit at a time, until it was discovered that most of the creatures are forced to come here. Shrek: What are you doing in my swamp!? - Reia and the gang checked the loud noise from Shrek and noticed one of the missing pieces of the case. Bakumaru: Whoa.. Are those fairytale creatures? Where do they come from? Laura: So that's it.. From the papers, they are transferred here under 'his' order. Reia: (Which doesn't explain the disappearance of Sonja's perfume though...) Kiva: Excuse us, everyone. Donkey: Don't look at me, I didn't invite them. - Some of the fairytale creatures explained that Farquaad signed a notice and forced them to come to Shrek's swamp. Presea: These poor creatures... Not only that every creature here is homeless, but Shrek's privacy has been shackled. Reia: Unless... Kiva: Unless we talk to Farquaad about it. Reia: Exactly. Genis: But what about them? We can't just leave them like this. Ratchet: That can be arranged. Angela, we need you and the rest of the gang look after the fairytale creatures in the starship. Angela: Understood, captain. A dropship is standing by. Ratchet: Alright. Here's the plan - While Angela and the group looks after the creatures here, the rest of us enter the city of Duloc and encounter Farquaad personally. Kiva: Right. Shrek: Okay, fine. - After Shrek's speech, they walk alongside him and headed towards the city of Duloc as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes